


in good company

by thevoyages



Category: The Adventure Zone (Dust), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, i dont go there, im aiming for a mentor - mentee relationship with errol and dylan, im only here for my werewolf boy healing from the events of dust, jsyk this is most definitely NOT dylan/errol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevoyages/pseuds/thevoyages
Summary: Just because the big bad is defeated doesn’t mean everything is sunshine and rainbows. Reconciling and justifying your own actions to yourself and others can be hard. Moving on from said actions can be harder. Luckily for Dylan Mathis, he’s got people to help him through it.





	in good company

Errol passed Abigail as he walked down the hall towards Dylan’s room. "He up to having visitors?” Errol didn’t know the Mathis’ well and yet he needed to check on Dylan after the events at the Sheriffs home.

“You’re welcome to see him Mr Ryehouse,” Abigail looked at him tiredly, “can’t promise he’ll be good company though. He’s getting better, but he isn’t talking… Well he’s talking but he’s not saying anything,” In that moment Abigail Mathis looked so tired that Errol found it hard to reconcile her with the self-assured woman he met at the Full Moon Saloon less than a week ago.” My boy wont talk to me Mr. Ryehouse. He won’t talk to Anne, he won’t talk to anyone. I just, I don’t know how to help him.”

Errol placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, “If there is one thing I’ve learned over the years it’s that everything has the potential to get better, but you need to give it time. It’s barely been a week.”

“I hope you’re right Mr Ryehouse, maybe you can convince him of that” she said and moved past him.

That just left Errol and the door. Well, nothing else for it. He slowly pushed the door open, “Dylan? Is it ok if I come in?”

He was met with confused eyes. “Mr Ryehouse, I didn’t think you would- I mean you didn’t have to- ”

“I take it you weren’t expecting me.” Errol interrupts. A nod. “I just wanted to come and see how you were holdin’ up. Can’t help but feel a bit responsible if I’m honest.”

“I’m doing fine, the Doctor said the wound’s healing up nicely, specially with me being a fur and all. It’s still achy but it’s gettin’ there.”

Errol smiled slightly, “Ah yes. Accelerated healing is quite the perk isn’t it?”

Dylan stayed quiet for the moment. It seemed he was determined not to look directly at Errol, but instead stare blankly at the clock behind his head. With trepidation he started to speak again. “I, uhm, I didn’t get the chance to thank you Mr Ryehouse, for making sure I stayed transformed.”

Errol shifted uncomfortably, “I was just doing my job, looking out for people is kind of my thing. But really, how are you doing?”

There was silence again until Dylan mumbled, “I’m fine.”

“Well if you don’t want to talk that’s fine. Do you mind if I stay here though? I haven’t got many projects on right now and I figured if I can get lonely living alone, you would get mighty lonely stuck in your room all day.” In truth, Errol had at least 5 community project he could be working on, but healing souls shouldn’t be left alone.

Dylan shifted awkwardly. “I don’t care” was his final answer and with that silence shrouded them yet again and Dylan turned away from Errol onto his uninjured side. After a few minutes of sitting there contemplating the boy Errol decided that he didn’t have to be bored if Dylan was going to ignore him, and pulled out his knitting needles along with the sweater he was working on. The silence continued, this time interrupted by the rhythmic click of Errol’s needles.

Perhaps half and hour later, Dylan turned back around, whether it was because his wound was being achy or because he had accepted that Errol was not going to leave anytime soon, Errol didn’t know.

“What’s it like out there Mr. Ryehouse?” came Dylan’s question eventually.

“Well it is particularly sunny today,” Errol replied while slowly putting down his knitting. “If you ask me you’re not missing much. It’s far too hot, better to be indoors.”

Dylan laughed slightly. “Now look who’s being purposefully ignorant. I mean I might not have killed Jeremiah, but I did kill the Sheriff.” His voice dropped an octave. “What are they saying ‘bout that?”

Errol looked up to give Dylan his full attention. “I’m going to be honest with you, there are a lot of folks that understand why you did what you did, even without the full context, but there are also a lot of folks that are scared, and I’m sure you already know what fear can lead to.” Errol looked somewhat abashed as he continued, “but I promise you, Gus and Gandy and me, we did and will continue to do our goddamn best to clear your name.”

Now it was Dylan’s turn to look abashed as he continued refusing to meet Errol’s eye. His gaze drifted around the room, lingering on all the inconsequential things that made it his room. “That’s mighty kind of you Mr. Ryehouse,” he mumbled and sighed deeply. “I’m just not sure I deserve it. What Sheriff Connors did wasn’t right, and I do believe he should be punished for it… but that doesn’t make what I did right either. Once I knew what he did to Jeremiah.. I, I just got so angry I couldn’t stop myself and you know how hard it is to transform at dawn Mr. Ryehouse.” Dylan paused. He looked drained of all energy, as if even thinking of what happened was making him relive it. “I don’t think I ever want to feel that out of control again, I mean I don’t regret Connors got punished but I regret that I killed. And, and I can’t even explain to anyone why I lost control so badly, ‘specially not Ma or Anne.”

Errol hummed in sympathy, “Not your own family? They should be the one’s supporting you.”

“No, no I can’t tell them! - you won’t, will you? Or Gandy? Or Mr. Parsons?” Dylan responded in a panicked whisper.

“‘Course not son. That’s your choice to make, and if either of the others try anything I’ll set ‘em straight.” There was a lot Errol couldn’t tell Dylan with confidence, but his he could, and he was glad for it. “Listen, I know a lot out there is still up in the air, but our new Sheriff Rosa? She’s good people. And more and more people know what the work of the Grayson’s is doing for them I think that’ll do a lot to dampen down the fear out there and make it a bit easier for you.”

Dylan attempted a wavering smile, “Thanks, Mr. Ryehouse. I just wish I could stop thinking about the what if’s and the could have beens.

That drew out a grin from Errol. “I think I’ve got a cure for that. You need a distraction, or better yet a project to focus on, and I’m excellent at projects.” With that he unceremoniously dumped his knitting work into Dylan’s lap. “You are going to learn a new skill.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! maybe leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it?
> 
> (also the headcanon that errol knits can be ripped from my cold dead hands. do you hear me griffin mcelroy?)


End file.
